The subject matter described herein generally relates to user interfaces for electronic devices.
Tablet computers, for example a ThinkPad® X41 tablet computer, slate computers, personal digital assistants, smart phones, and other electronic devices permit users to provide input using a digitizer pen, stylus or the like. For example, a tablet digitizer pen can be used to control a computer as with a mouse or keyboard. Besides functioning as a basic selection tool, the tablet digitizer pen allows writing (text, drawings, et cetera) on the screen, as with a pen on a piece of paper, for example to jot down notes and illustrations and store them digitally. Different ways of providing input using the table digitizer pen can be chosen from a control panel. ThinkPad® is a registered mark of Lenovo (Singapore) Pte. Ltd. in the United States and other countries.
A digitizer is an input device that allows writing digital input with the digitizer pen/stylus. The digitizer is used to capture data input with the stylus. Some digitizers visually display the writing input in near real-time, thus functioning as a secondary computer screen that can be interacted with directly using the stylus.